


She Is

by Hillena



Series: creative juices [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yly_0SoM4wI">ヽ(ˇωˇ)ノ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is

Seb, have I mentioned to you that I have— had a daughter? JM

Mentioned. Never explained. Why? -SM

Today’s her birthday. Would you care to join with me? JM

I’d love to. I’ll meet you at yours in ten minutes. -SM

 

Sebastian parked at the curb and got out of his car, crossing the street to Jim’s house. He was dressed in his best suit — a Devore that was reserved for solemn, important occasions like this. He knocked on the door, hands in his trouser pockets.

Jim wore his best Westwood, a bouquet of flowers in hand, the other in his pocket, “Seb where’s Kensal Green Cemetery, I’ve forgotten it from all my thoughts,” He said as he locked the door.

Sebastian swore to himself. Should he have brought flowers as well? He smiled slightly at his boss. “I know where it is. I’ll drive us,” he offered, attempting a normal voice. He knew what it meant to be invited to such moments, and he was going to step carefully.

He put on a smile to match his sniper’s, “Let’s go, then,” He walked over to the car got in, the bouquet on his then a blank stare on his face.

Sebastian slid into the driver’s seat and turned the car on, letting soft classical music emanate from the speakers as he started to drive and merged back into the regular London traffic. He didn’t say anything, leaving the silence for Jim to fill if he wished and to leave, if he didn’t want to talk.

”She died before… This happened,” He said staring out his window, “She was four.”

Sebastian glanced over at him. “What was her name?” he asked quietly.

”Her name was Audrey,” He smiled as he said her name, “She had dark hair and eyes like yours.”

Sebastian smiled at the fondness in Jim’s voice. “She sounds adorable.”

Jim stood up from his seat a little to get to his wallet, he took out a picture. It was photo of her on her third birthday. He tossed her into the sky then caught hold of her. Her fit of giggles still rewind in his mind, the cake smeared on her face when she ate cake, her small hugs.

He passed the picture to Seb, “Here.”

Sebastian took the picture and looked at it while they waited at a red light. He lacked most paternal instincts and generally regarded children as loud nuisances, but the little girl in the picture was lovely. “She looked like you,” he said softly, “she was beautiful. I would have liked to meet her.”

”We were coming home from her ballet recital,” He said, “They…” He didn’t want to say the word ‘die’ anymore, he didn’t even want to hear it, “Passed because the cabbie was drunk,” He clenched his fists at the thought. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he took a deep breath and held it in.

Sebastian set the picture gently on the dash and reached over and took Jim’s hand wordlessly. He turned onto a side street and parked. “It’s just a few blocks from here,” he said, walking to the other side of the car and holding the door for Jim.

Jim took the picture on the dashboard. He held the bouquet of his left and the picture on hi right, “Thank you, Sebastian,” Giving him a forced smile.

Sebastian nodded in response. He led them down the few blocks to the cemetery and then rested a hand on the small of Jim’s back, letting him lead them to Audrey’s grave.

After five minutes of walking he stopped at a marble gravestone, he knelt down on one knee and set down the flower, “Happy birthday, love,” He said as he trailed his fingers on her name. As he stood up, he wiped his tears then hugged Seb tightly, he held him for dear life.

Sebastian stood a few steps away while Jim set down the flower, and his heart ached for the man. Who had Jim been, as a father, what had Audrey been like? he wondered. He wrapped his arms around Jim wordlessly and gently rocked him back and forth.

”S-Seb,” He stuttered out, “Let's g-go.”

”Sure,” Sebastian answered, pulling away from the embrace to wrap an arm around Jim’s shoulders, “Let’s go.”

As they walked back, he stared at her photo, remembering everything about her. He stumbled a few times because he didn’t look where he was walking.

Sebastian had never been a father. He was the oldest of four and knew something about kids, but he had always been so focused on growing up and getting out of the country that he hadn’t been all that invested. He couldn’t imagine what Jim was feeling. But he held on tight and opened the door for him as well, getting into the car as well. He started driving.

Jim sat in silence the whole trip back, he inhaled heavily and exhaled lightly. As if hyperventilating, but he wasn’t. He needed to breath, “Seb, your sister has a kid, right?” He asked.

”Yeah, two,” Sebastian answered. “Why?” He glanced at Jim, reaching over to take his hand again.

”She uses drugs, yes?”

”Yes,” he said, eyes darkening as he thought of his sister’s habit. She had kids, and she  _knew_  that he would pay for rehab, he’d offered more than once, he sent them as much money as he could, stipulating that it was only to be used for the kids.

”Malnourished, I s’ppose. Even maltreated,” He said, “She would shove them in the pantry when she would get drunk.”

Sebastian’s heart stopped, and he nodded carefully.

”Can we… Take ‘em in?” He hesitated to ask, but it’s out now.

He looked over, almost confused, but the idea, instead of terrifying him, brought him a measure of peace. Any family would be better than neglect and abuse. “I think I’d like that a lot,” he said softly.


End file.
